Voltron
Voltron is the name of a giant robot in an anime television series that features a team of space explorers known as the Voltron Force. The space explorers pilot robot lions who join together to form the giant robot with which they defend their galaxy from evil. Initially produced as a joint venture between World Events Productions and Toei Animation, the original television series aired in syndication from September 10, 1984 to November 18, 1985. The program was entitled Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Story The robot that is used to protect the galaxy. It once was an living being. The 5 lions are used to create the robot. It is controlled by Captain Keith, Lance, Pidge, Princess Alura, Hunk, and formally Spen. It is nearly indestructible and has a wide array of weapons. One interpetation was Voltron wans't 5 robot lions but rather a Powerful warrior who defended the universe until one day an Angel disguised as Witch Hagger tricked Voltron and seperated him into 5 robotic lions each representing a certain type of Element. Black lion - the sky Red lion - fire Green lion - the forest Blue lion - water Yellow lion - the earth But in the Dynamite Entertainment version, his origins are much more different then his television show counterparts. Instead Voltron wasn't the first voltron or the last Voltron to be made as there's a whole series of Multiversal Voltrons such as Vehicle Voltron and just recently revealed a Tiger Samurai type Voltron. Infact there have been a couple of different variations of Voltron, even when the original show came out there was some. Comparing the original series Golion Beastking and Voltron is an interesting case as the original voltron series was HEAVILY edited when brought to the states and around the world. While Voltron in the states and around the world was for kids, Golion was more towards teenagers as the show had a lot of violence that even to this day would be hard to pull off as a TV-14 rated show. World Event Media showcased some of these during their trailer for the original golion series making it's dvd debut in the states and some of these non-edit scenes would show aliens or humans being slashed, a couple being cut in half, random aliens being smashed into horrible messes, and many many more. Then we've got Vehicle Voltron who is from a different series entirely and had to be heavily edited to fit in the Voltron Mythos. As I've said before this Voltron is made up of Vehichles from everything from Cars and trucks to helicopters and shuttles to futuristic space traveling vehicles. It too has some of the same type of weapons/attacks of Voltron but it has it's own unique form of weapons and moves differening itself from the lion Voltron. Not only this but this incarnation also has different transformations when combining with other vehicles. Not necessarily they become Voltron but other Vehicles and weapons is what they become. But that's just golion and how it's different from the original series. There was originally just one sequel series to voltron and that was Voltron the third dimension and at first it's the typical Voltron fanfare only it's a time leap series, meaning several years have gone and passed by. Only enemies are now allies and some old enemies are still enemies but are different or changed some how as Lotor for example who is half man and half machine. With this series we're introduced to a couple different variations of voltron. First we get Dragotron, an evil dragon version of Voltron from a Paraellel Universe. Much of the same idea of Voltron is with Dragotron though he does have some unique attacks such as all it's heads being able to breath fire. But also Dragotron has this body energy blast attack which is Powerful enough to destroy Voltron in two attacks, if it succeed. Though with all this power at it's disposale, Dragotron has only one weakness: It's neck. If his neck is hit by a powerful beam or weapon, it will render Dragotron unconcious and defeated. Then following what happened in a later episode involving Dragotron, it is revealed that when going through an alternate dimension through a portal Voltron will encounter a transformation into a new form of lions with new looks, attacks, and a new Voltron. This Voltron is called Stealth Voltron and while similar to Voltron in some ways, it has it's own attacks. It is hard to see if this incarnation is stronger then the original though they did encounter another voltron from an alternate universe and the two seemed to be even though there is no real conclusion to the fight. Then there is Voltrex, a Voltron formed up with Dinosaurs rather then Lions. Not much is known about this form as by the toy of it was made, the series got cancelled. All we know for sure is that encountered some other universe that transformed them this way into dinosaurs rather then lions or stealth lions. What's interesting to not with this version is their is Six Dinosaurs making up Voltron rather then five. So it is possible a new person joined the voltron team if the next season were to happen OR it could be possible that Sven would make a reappearance and be the pilot of the new lion/dinosaur. Who knows. Category:Protagonists